


And Just Like That

by AmazingEbbie



Series: Star Trek [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: A lot of repression of feelings, Feelings, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingEbbie/pseuds/AmazingEbbie
Summary: Leonard "Bones" McCoy swore that when he joined Starfleet and The Enterprise that he would not hide any more secrets. That is, until one day, when that is turned on its head by one simple statement and one meeting.[Status: Inactive]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there dear reader. I am so glad you're taking the time to read this dreadful fic that I'm taking the time to write. (This is my first fic on this site, so enjoy!)  
Leave a comment if you want, so you can leave feedback!

Leonard McCoy, or more simply, "Bones", as he was known around Starfleet and The Enterprise, was usually more cautious than this.

He never let things slip from his mouth without apologising and rushing off, but not today.

_Still falling for you. _

The reason that he was now sat, back against the wall in one of The Enterprises' many bathrooms, was because he wanted some time alone. That was until he heard a light knocking at the door of the bathroom.

"Come in." Bones said, gruff as usual.

Someone did enter, and Bones lifted his eyes to see who it was who had sat down next to him.

_Still falling for you._

"Jim, you're meant to be on duty. You-"

"I know. I saw you were distressed and I had to help you. It's what friends do, right?"

The comment made Bones chuckle a little. Jim always knew how to throw in a couple of witty remarks to make his friend feel better.

Jim always knew where to put in a quip or two. If it made Bones smile a little, then it was worth it.

_And just like that_

_Still falling for you._


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones ponders on some fond memories, and a familiar memory with a certain dashing captain of The Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear readers, look who finally found the time to update this fic!  
I really hope you enjoy this chapter. There is fluff to come, possibly in the next chapter if I decide to add it that soon.

Seven-thirty AM exactly. The time in the morning on The Enterprise that Leonard dreaded most, and he’d only just pulled his Starfleet-issue blue medical sweater, complete with insignia.

It was the time when everyone who was away on a mission on the neighbouring planet was beamed back to The Enterprise to either get checked by the medical staff or to inform the team about where to head next.

Jim was one of those people who got sent out on missions most, being the captain and all that. Bones sometimes dreaded that he may never return from the mission, therefore leading to many days of grief and sadness running throughout the entire crew, and they couldn’t have that. Recently, the crew morale had been shown to be running at an all time low for the past two months.

Once, Leonard remembers, Jim was beamed onto the boarding deck in a crumpled mess. He was quickly transferred to Med Bay, where Bones discovered that Kirk was in a coma, and he wouldn’t be waking up for a while.

Uhura visited Bones in his quarters once he was told the news, and found him slumped on a table, bottle in hand. Luckily she snatched it away from him before he could drink himself into oblivion. He was needed alert for duty incase the ship was dragged into some kind of mid-space danger that was always unexpected, even by the Engineering crew.

That time where there was no Jim Kirk around The Enterprise, throwing quips around, scared Bones, as much as he hated admitting to it. He hated knowing that even though his best friend who he had gone through cadet training with might not be waking up from a coma. It was a rational reaction to be scared, yes, but Bones refused to give in, instead willing himself back to work until Kirk finally woke up a few weeks later.

The months following Kirk’s revival were a haze in Bones’ mind, a mess and jumble of memories, exchanges and gestures. Jim featured many times in the jumbled memories, although Bones couldn’t remember spending much time with him after he woke up from the coma.

* * *

**[ A few months later ]**

The duo, blue & yellow respectively, were doing their usual walk from the Med bay, from where Kirk would accompany Bones to the bridge himself.

Bones was thankful for the company, as his mind was still reminding him of the time when Jim wasn’t...

No. He wasn’t going to think about it this time. Jim is here, he’s alive. That’s all that matters to him in this moment.

Jim is all that matters to Bones in this moment, right here, right now.

“You’re unusually quiet today, something the matter?” Kirk breaks the awkward silence with a question, not turning his head as he walks.

Leonard shakes his head a little, crossing his arms as he walks. “Does it look like I’m bothered?”

Kirk’s head turns a little in his direction, and Bones can see the other’s eyes running up and down his body.

“Not really, no.” Kirk answers after a few seconds.

“Good.” Bones nods as they reach a doorway and step through the doors, and onto the now packed bridge.

“Captain on the bridge!” The crew snaps to attention just for a few seconds so that Kirk can nod to them briefly before they resumed their duties at their workstations around the bridge.

Bones wonders how orderly it’s all been on The Enterprise lately.

He wonders how long that order is going to stay as he takes his usual position, stood behind the captain’s chair.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feelings are thrown around, and something is amiss in the Medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to writing this chapter!  
Sorry not sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger though.

“Cap’n!”

A familiar Scottish accent is heard across the bridge, and Bones swiveled around to see the head of Engineering hurrying through the doors towards Kirk.

Bones made brief eye contact with the Scot, but he only held it for a few seconds before turning to Kirk.

Kirk turned to greet Scotty, and Bones could swear he saw the engineer blush as they both made eye contact, either that or there was a red alert  again, except it was happening exclusively on Scotty’s cheeks.

“Well, how’s the Warp Core coming along, Scotty?” Kirk asked, looking up from where he was sitting in the captain’s chair.

Scotty practically beamed, his eyes gleaming. “It’s jus’ got a few tweaks left, an’ then we’re all good to go!”

Bones was slightly puzzled. He wasn’t aware that the Warp Core had needed patching over the last few months. For all he knew, the Warp Core had been in perfect service since he had begun working on the Enterprise, thanks to the amazing Engineering crew.

The conversation faded back into focus.

“Bones?”

Leonard shook his head a little, crossing his arms. “From all I know, the Warp Core has been working perfectly for years.” He said, pressing his lips into a thin line, and his eyes searching the floor below his feet. Damn, he felt more like the third wheel here than anything.

Scotty shook his head, and turned to Kirk again. “Aye, and it’s been thanks to my amazin’ crew down in Engineering. They do really all work their socks off down there, it’s insane!”

Bones was only half listening to the happy ramblings of the Scotsman, as he was focusing on the fact that Spock had just come onto the bridge, and had sat down at his usual space. Leonard almost felt compelled to go and talk to the Vulcan, as seeing how busy he was all the time worried him a little.

Bones shook the thought from his conscience. He loved Jim, not Spock, he was sure about that at least.

“Dr McCoy, you’re needed in the Medbay right away.”

He turned to who was speaking to him quickly, snapping a “What?” at them, before stopping himself.

“Oh, Nurse Chapel, I didn’t see you there.”

The nurse tilted her head to one side, narrowing her eyes a little at the doctor’s comment.

“Sure you didn’t, McCoy.” She said, an edge of sarcasm in her voice.

Bones sighed, and turned away from Kirk to face her. “What am I needed for now?”

“You’re just needed in the Medbay, and come quickly. We have a patient who needs assistance quickly.” Chapel said before turning on her heels and leaving the bridge.

Leonard flicked his eyes back towards Spock, then followed Chapel towards the Medbay and towards the patient that needed help.


	4. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader(s)! I spent a little more time writing this chapter as I felt it wasn't really good enough. You get to read the chapter anyway!  
As always, leave kudos if you are enjoying this fic so far.

There was only one bed that was occupied in the Medbay at the moment, and the colour of the shirt of the patient was no surprise to Leonard as he stepped through the doors, following Nurse Chapel.

“He’s going to need anaesthesia, and also a micro-suture.” Chapel explained, as she turned away from the red shirt on the Biobed.

Bones nodded, and Chapel left the Medbay to tend to other matters. She trusted him, and knew that he was experienced with dealing with all manner of wounds, sutures and the like.

Leonard’s eyes scanned the patient in front of him on the Biobed, who had his eyes closed and was breathing steadily. At least, that’s what the Biofunction monitors showed. The patient appeared to have been wounded during the beaming process back onto the Enterprise from the last mission.

Bones sighed, and went over to the table that housed the microsutures, and the anaesthesia that the patient apparently needed. He didn’t look that badly hurt to Leonard, but then again, the monitors would tell him everything that he needed to know.

He stepped closer to the patient in order to read the monitors that told him the blood rate & pulse, and as he did so, the patient’s hand shot out and grabbed him by the arm.

Bones was shocked at first, but then realised the patient was trying to speak to him. He leant his head down to the patient’s mouth to hear better.

“Don’t...let-” The patient broke off coughing. 

“Don’t let...your feelings get the better-” More coughing. “...Of you.”

A long, sustained beeping noise filled the room. That only meant one thing.

* * *

The patient had not survived, and Bones had been the one to put the clean white sheet over the still, red-shirt clad body of the poor soul. He was sure that this was going to haunt him even more than the first time he lost a patient. Hell, if he didn’t have his friends like Kirk and Scotty, he would probably be an alcoholic or worse.

He didn’t want to think about that.

Bones felt personally responsible for the loss of this patient, and as his friends tried to comfort him, he just felt more and more guilty.

What if it had been Kirk? Or Spock? Heck, he’d lost a lot of patients before, but he didn’t know why he felt so bad for this particular patient.

He shook his head, and uncapped the little metal whisky decanter he always kept on him for situations like this. Damn, now that he thought about it, he really needed a break from the stress of the Medbay. People darting everywhere, barking orders, monitors blinking on and off. It all got too repetitive at times for Leonard.

What the patient had said was particularly cryptic, and as Bones wandered back to his quarters, he pondered on it.

He wondered what it could mean for the safety of the crew & the ship.


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones seeks Kirk's help after the last episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be near to the end of this fic, I don't see the plot going anywhere.  
Chapter was a long time coming, I had a butt-ton of work. Sorry!

It was unusual to see Kirk sat alone on the bridge after everyone else had left to either go back to their quarters or to resume work elsewhere. Then again, they had just lost a patient in the Medbay that Nurse Chapel was certain would survive a few months earlier. Was it even a few months? Nobody was sure anymore, what with them out in the vastness of space with no concept of real-world time. Nonetheless, the rest of the medical team seemed to continue with work as usual as Bones checked the equipment to make sure it was all working as normal after the patient they just had.

Kirk took another long swig from his small bottle, and placed it on the floor next to his chair. He preferred the quiet of the bridge, when there were no interdimensional threats or space monsters to deal with.

Everything was calm. Still. Silent.

Perfect.

* * *

Bones was, to say the least, having a bad day.

After the whole patient incident and the cryptic message, he’d been on edge expecting something to come hurtling at the ship at any time. Some kind of beast from space that wrapped its tentacles around the ship, Kirk shouting commands at the crew, the Medbay going into overdrive over wounded crew.

His hands were shaking as he placed his medical uniform back into its box, closed it, and made a beeline for the bridge, where he knew Kirk spent most of his time.

As he practically speed walked through the double doors, which slid open for him, he spotted Kirk nursing a bottle. He didn’t know how many the captain had drunk already, nor how many he planned on drinking.

He finally got to where Kirk was sat, and put himself down next to him, quickly grabbing the bottle from the captain’s hands.

“Bones, cmon-” Kirk was cut off by Bones speaking frantically. He listened.

“Kirk, I didn’t know what had happened earlier, I didn’t know what to do, I was so anxious when he grabbed my arm and-” He exhaled and inhaled once to try and keep himself from breaking down. “Please, just...make sure you’re keeping yourself and the crew safe.”

“What are you going to do?-” Again, Kirk was cut off.

Bones inhaled softly again, and placed his hand on the yellow-shirt’s shoulder. They made eye contact, and both instantly understood what they were trying to understand each other.

Bones placed his forehead on the other’s shoulder, while Kirk rubbed his back gingerly.

In that moment, they both felt like nothing else could go wrong.

They only had to look after each other at this moment.

Nothing else mattered.


End file.
